Really?
by CockyBrat45
Summary: Luffy is Dragon's son. Even Garp didn't believe it.


**Hi Minna -san ! I was browsing deviant art the other day and I came upon the cutest little comic ever .It was entitled Dragons 's son by Bekacca (OMG she is such a awesome artist) And then I decided to make this fanfic based of that wonderfully cute comic as a birthday fic from Luffy who I so happen to share said birthday with. I hope you enjoy it. Also go read the comic its based of it's on Deviant art.**

**Me: Yosh lets begin**

**Luffy :YAAAAAAAY**

**Garp: So unfreakin believable**

**Dragon:-scowls-**

**Really?**

_16 years ago at some indiscernible location_

It was a dark and heavy night filled with nothing but the silence before an upcoming storm. Soft but violent winds crashed upon the small house in which seven figure huddled around a very severe-looking man. This man was none other than Monkey D. Dragon , the most wanted man in the world currently plotting his next course of world -change action, unaware of the danger that was heading his way

"Okay men" Dragon growled in his gruff voice . He was currently leaning over a very detailed map. "We'll attack here in a day's time and follow up wi-"

Dragon was suddenly cut of off as the door to the tiny cabin slammed opened with enough force to tear it off its hinges. A tall imposing figure clothed in white stood in the doorframe, his posture frigid with rage. The surrounding clocked figures immediately tensed ready to spring into action, wary but not too much so as Dragon had yet to move at all.

On the outside Dragon was the picture of calm, as he had heard the intruder coming and thus was ready for the impromptu entrance, but inside he was steaming.

_'Who dares too barge into my home and interrupt me!'_ He thought. _'Whoever it is they this night shall be their last.'_

"MONKEY D. DRAGON!" Came an enraged shout followed the sound of heavy footsteps.

Wait a second ...he knew that voice….

"YOU GODDAMNED BRAT!"

It couldn't be...

"Oyaji-"

BAP!

"Gah!"

No sooner, the connection made, had Garp delivered a swift fist across his son's head.

His comrades let out cries of shock and realization and before Dragon could regain his sense of self he was hoisted off the ground by the front of his robe and brought face-to-face with the furious face of one Monkey D. Garp.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS .THE SACRFICES I'VE MADE! THE SHAME I'VE ENDURED! AFTER I WIPED YOUR ASS AND TOOK CARE OF YOU WITH ALL THAT I WAS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER , YOU SELFISH, BIG-BROWED BRAT!"

Dragon,whose face had turned a faint shade of red at the "wiped your ass " part as well as the poorly hidden snickers from his comrades , stared at his father, (who was still raving about how many things he had done for his selfish son) in utter disbelief. What exactly had he done?

"AND LETS NOT FORGET ME TURNING A BLIND EYE WHEN THAT BIG SPOT ENDED UP ON MY BED THE TIME YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM WHINING ABOUT THAT-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM , YOU GODDAMN OLD MAN!" Dragon yelled before his father could reveal anymore, however from the sounds of chocking behind him he was sure they had already heard more than enough. He glared angrily at his father. He had been three years old for Christ sake!

Garp considered his son for a moment before the rage slowly faded from his eyes only to be replaced by what one could describe as a kicked puppy look.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son!" He said in a slightly betrayed tone.

Dragon eyes widened wondering how on earth the old man had found out when a small meep was heard behind him .The hanging D turned furious eyes on Iva who quelled under his gaze.

"Vell, I thought he vould vant to know." The otaku said meekly shaking under Dragon's murderous gaze.

"I should have been the first to know!" Garp snapped indignantly and if Dragon didn't know any better he'd thought the old man was pouting "He is my grandson! And what's with the _"oh crap"_ look before! Did you actually plan to keep this from me! YOU LITTLE BRAT-BAST-"

"FINE!" Dragon snapped jerking out of Garp's grasp. He was getting seriously annoyed by now "He's in the next room over, you can go see him, just leave me alone!" He turned and regarded Iva with a blank gaze. The transvestite immediately began to sweat.

"The next room over you say?" Garp repeated, his anger forgotten at the opportunity to see his grandson. He looked around the dingy room before his eyes landed on a red door. "That room?" He asked as he headed toward it.

Dragon nodded not taking his eyes off his pale friend; they had some things to discuss.

-xXxXxXx-

Garp smiled as he stepped into the small room and spotted a small red crib in the corner .The silhouette of a small figure was wriggling in the center, small arms and feet kicking

_'Ah there he is.'_ he thought proudly. 'My grandson'

He walked quietly across the room his mind conjuring a humorously vivid image of a small baby with an over pronounced brow, slanted eyes , and a small crop of hair atop his noggin.

Garp covered his mouth with his hands, holding in a snicker.

"Hello my dear grandson!' He said jovially as he got closer to the crib. "I'm your wonderful Grandpa Garp!" Leaning over the crib he flashed the infant inside a big smile that was quickly replaced with a look of pure shock as his eyes landed on the figure in the crib.

"NAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII!"

-xXxXxXx-

Meanwhile , after a small talk with his crew in which everyone of them swore to never mention anything Garp had said to their leader under pain of death Dragon and his team ( Sans Iva who was comatose in the corner of the room) were once again leaning over the small map when-

"DRAGON!"

Dragon let out a low growl, his hands fisting, crinkling the edges of the map.

"WHAT NOW!" he screamed patience at its end.

Garp ,his left hand hidden behind his back , once again stormed up to his son and stared him dead in the eye , utterly freaking him out.

"Dragon," He said in a deathly serious tone. "Is that child truly your son? If you lie to me I will kill you."

Dragon blinked at his father. "Of course he's my son," He said utterly perplexed "And why would I need to lie about it?"

Garp stared at him in disbelief. "B-but but how! Have you seen him!" he asked incredulously.

Now Dragon was totally lost. "Yes I have. Why? What's wrong him?"

In a flurry of movement Garp whipped his hand in front of him and Dragon stepped back in surprise as his son was thrust in front of his face held by the scruff of a bright red onsite in all his scruffy-haired, big-eyed glory.

"HE IS SO FREAKING CUUUUTE !" Garp screamed as he held out the cooing baby for the world to see.

Dragon instantly felt a tick develop in his eye. And exactly what did that have to do with him being his son?

Garp twirled around the room in a display of doting love that Dragon (and the rest of his crew) were frankly horrified to witness. God, he hoped he hadn't been that bad when Luffy was first born. All the while his son cooed and giggled at treatment.

"Awwwww," Garp cooed as he held the laughing baby high in the air. "You're so cute. You must get it from your mom."

The tick evolved into a barely noticeably twitch. The members of his crew slowly began to back away.

"Ne Ne what's his name?" Garp asked not taking his eye from the baby.

"Luffy." Dragon growled from between clenched teeth.

"Ah a fine name!" Garp cried as he bounced the Luffy in the air. "SO cute! I can't believe he's your son!"

"What's so hard to believe?" Dragon deadpanned. But Garp choose to ignored him.

Dragon scowled harder clenching his hand to quell the wave of wind begging to released. Resisting the urge to strangle his old man he turned back to his map with a small growl , trying vainly to block out the doting words of his Oyaji and the soft comment of "I think you're a very attractive man Dragon" from the newly conscience Iva as well the delighted laughter from his traitorous son.

"Such a strong grip": Garp was heard gushing in the background "I can see you will make a great marine and -wha! GAH!" Garp shouted angrily. "HE PISSED ON MY SUIT!"

At this Dragon couldn't stop a small proud smile from forming on his lips.

_'He is my son after all._'

Owari.

Hoped you like it . Remember this fic is based on Dragons son by beccaka .Go read it!.

Me-Huggles Luffy - happy birthday LUFFY!

Luffy-Hugs back-Same to you CB-chan

Me: Melts and hugs tighter-NAAAAAAAAH Kawaii!


End file.
